Hanyou of the Elements II
by DarkCerulean
Summary: Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" She questioned. "Yes." He answered simply, confirming her fear. "Please... don't die." Pairings - Inuyasha/Kagome & Iria/OC Offside Sango/Miroku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1 – And How am I supposed to believe…

He ran as fast as he possibly could towards the small village he knew now existed. Gasping for breath, he shook with exhaustion. Slowing his pace only slightly as he saw the large tree he sunk down beneath it and rested for a moment. 3 days of running without stop, and yet he didn't feel the sense of satisfaction and pride that he usually did. The sun beat down on his tired skin, which glistened with sweat.

There was a shadow which foretold the setting of the sun in the western lands. He grinned, reminiscing about the young girl he had met there. His eyes drifted shut and he leaned against the bark of the tree in exhaustion. Letting himself fall into the darkness.

Her glare bore down on her uncle harshly, and she felt guilt wash over her again and again. Relenting slightly she kept his gaze, standing straight and comfortably in front of him.

"You aren't going." He said, his voice was like a cold black wall that wouldn't let anyone in.

"You told me yourself you wouldn't try to keep me here if I didn't want to stay." She replied.

"That doesn't matter. I didn't think you'd try to leave… we need you here right now." His eyes leveled with hers.

"I know that Uncle. But I have a sense… a feeling like something is going to happen and I can feel something bad happening to them… I must go, please." Her eyes pleaded and begged for what she couldn't say. 'Don't keep me here… they're calling me' which is what her now stotic features told.

"You are more like a daughter to me than you'll ever know. I worry about you, something that I've never had reason to do before Rin." He looked towards the forests outside. "Be careful. Don't let your arrogance get in the way of your judgment. And do not trust everyone that you meet." His answer sunk deep into her and she bowed low before leaving. 

"Thank you, Uncle. I will return in approximately a month." Then she closed the doors closed, and sealed him in there before walking swiftly down the hall to her room, picked up the small bag that sat on her already made bed. She turned, and disappeared.

His ears flicked gently to the sound of people approaching the village. From what he could tell, there was only one set of footsteps sounding… but he had been wrong before. The silver haired hanyou sighed and glanced towards the sound... prepared if there was another fight that broke loose over the sacred jewel.

To his astonishment, a young man stood, looking no older than 17, his hair was a blackish silver and he was cut up and bruised in some places. Looking rather exhaustedly at him, but still almost laughing eyes met his gold ones.

"Good Afternoon, sir… my name is Soanaru... would you happen to know where the priestess Kaede is?"

"Kaede died… 6 months ago…" He replied, looking towards the shrine where they had rested her ashes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" The younger man who had named himself Soanaru, solemnly. "But I need to know something… Someone said I should look for Kaede, Kagome… otherwise I'd have to make a long trip out to The Western Lands to see my friend. Could you be of some help, sir?" He answered politely.

"Enough with this sir crap… and I suppose that I could take you too Kagome…"

"… what am I suppose to call you… do you have a name that I could ask?" Soanaru gave him a tedious glance as he asked the question.

"Hai… you can call me Inuyasha." The elder of the two answered before turning and walking off back the way he had come, not bothering to see if Soanaru was following.

The sun had set long before and she stood quietly outside of the small village. She could tell that most of the village was asleep and she sighed quietly to herself. Settling herself down on a rock she set her small bag of belongings on the ground near her.

'It's been so long… I've lost track of time… I've missed them... so much.' She shook her head, feeling slightly nervous. It seemed like a long time had passed before she stood again. Grabbing her bags and her face set in a determined look. Walking over to the doors she set both hands on the huge oak doors of the gate, and pushed.

The doors parted… opening the village up to her golden eyes. Grinning to herself, she continued to walk in.

"Hey you. State your name and business." An older voice said, gruffly.

"I come from the western lands under the guidance of Lord Sesshomaru… my business consists of his otouto, Inuyasha." She replied, not bothering to turn around to offer him a glance.

"What is your name?" He repeated, stepping towards her and setting a hand on her shoulder to spin her around.

Turning on her heel quickly she hit him hard, glaring slightly at him as he fell.

"Don't touch me…"

"Are you looking for Inuyasha, young lady?" An elderly man stepped towards her, leaning heavily on his cane. Turning to face him she nodded. "He lives near the center of the village… his house is fairly easy to spot my dear."

"Thank you, very much."

Continuing down the small imbedded dirt path, she stopped, turning to a fully lit up house, with the sound of some serious, and some joyful voices. Smiling softly to herself, she felt herself nearly become paralyzed when the small paper mat was moved out of the way, revealing _him. _

"… You." He glared at her.

"What's wrong, Soanaru… still a sore loser?" She grinned confidently.

"Soanaru, what's wrong?" A young woman with long black hair and cute black puppy ears came out… her unusual chocolate/gold eyes shone brightly and she seemed incredibly pale when she caught sight of the individual.

"Iria… of the western lands. Whatever made you grace us with your presence again?" He still glared, but the mocking insult fell on deaf ears when the young woman looked into the others eyes.

"K… Kagome?" Iria's voice hitched slightly.

"It is you, isn't it..." Kagome walked over to Iria, pulling her into a close hug just as Inuyasha walked out of the hut, a small girl clung to his leg.

Iria grinned up at him when she pulled away from the now teary eyed Kagome. "What's wrong Inu, you look as though you just saw a ghost."

A/N

Its been a long time. Lol… I had a different chapter up and I didn't like it… only 13 people read it so it doesn't really matter. I would have updated sooner but I went away and forgot to do so. -.- lol. Sorry. So here it is… let me know what you think..

Hai – means yes/yeah/sure in Japanese.

otouto – means Little Brother in Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2 – Explanations and new problems.

Inuyasha stared at the silver haired girl, the looked over at Kagome unsurely, before drawling Tetsusagia from its place at his side, he pushed back the young child that was currently attached to his leg, as she watched in fascination as the sword easily transformed into the larger fang.

"Akina, go play… go quickly, okay?" He addressed the young child behind him, and she nodded before taking off. "Kagome, step away from her... its impossible for her to still be alive... we watched her die." He said, pointing the sword at Iria.

"What?" Iria visibly blanched at the thought of fighting him. "Well, this should be entertaining..." She pushed Kagome away gently, gripping the hilt to the two smaller swords that were on her waist, she drew them and got into a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him as he took off, lunging at Iria, who brought the two swords up too block quickly.

"I really don't want to fight you, Inuyasha... what can I do to prove to you that it's really me?" She growled in frustration, throwing him off of her and flipping backwards to get away.

"You can't, you're just another clone like Kikyou..." He replied, bringing his sword down in a sweeping motion, "Wind Scar!!!"

"Shit!" She dug the two swords into the ground, reaching onto her back she pulled an even larger sword, one that could match the Tetsusagia in size. She brought it into a similar sweeping motion as he had just done, "Water Barrier!"

Water shot up around her in a shield barrier, going around her completely. A cloud of dust appeared around the two, and Inuyasha stared around the field for her.

Iria jumped, high into the air, using the dust to her advantage, she made a circular motion with her sword in the air before shouting "Fire Circle!"

And flames were suddenly encircling him, far enough away that he wouldn't get harmed, but high enough that he wouldn't be able to jump it. Landing purposefully in front of him, she sheathed the sword onto her back again. Gold met gold for a second time that day.

"Inuyasha, there is a difference between Kikyou and I, sniff the air and tell me you smell graveyard soil in my scent... that you sense a lost soul." She stepped closer, the flames dying down and she took his hand in hers, placing it on the side of her neck. "I have blood still pumping through my veins, and my heart still beats... now do you believe me?"

Suddenly she was brought into a hug, and she grinned, hugging him back just as tightly. "How? How are you still alive, you were human that night."

This time she met his gaze before meeting Kagome's. "I didn't think you'd let me off the hook that easily... but I don't want to have to explain it twice..."

They all sat amongst the fire, Inuyasha and Kagome on the opposite side of Iria. Soanaru stood behind Iria, who smiled thoughtfully.

"After we defeated Naraku, and after... I died..." She glanced away before sighing gently. "I don't remember much from that... only that I'm positive that I did die... I remember visiting Grandpa." She smiled softly. "He sends his best wishes too you... all I remember is, is that he told me that it wasn't my time... I shouldn't be dead yet, before he gave me an odd smile. Then I remember waking up, to see Rin... I came too find out that Tensegia revived me."

Inuyasha did a double-take and they both gasped, staring wide eyed at her. "Sesshomaru?! No.. He wouldn't have revived you... he's too cold hearted." Kagome said.

"Tensegia reacted to my grave, he revived me... and took me with him... I think it was because of Rin." She laughed. "I told him about the fight... about... how I was calling you two mother and father... because..."

"We really are your parents, aren't we Iria?"

She nodded hesitantly. "I don't know all the answers to that... I'm not completely sure how that works really. But Sesshomaru is my uncle... he designated me as heir to the Western Lands in his passing."

Soanaru snorted, "I always knew you weren't a pureblood... you really weren't in line to the throne." His arms were crossed, and his eyes closed.

"No, but if memory serves correctly, I can still kick your ass." She replied, not bothering to look back at him.

"I take it you two know each other...?" Kagome said.

"He's heir to the Eastern Lands... he visits the castle every once and a while, asking for favours of Uncle." She answered.

"Like you're any better, little miss high and mighty."

She glared back at him, before sighing and shrugging. "I don't want to fight with you here, Soanaru. If you want to schedule a duel with my uncle, than go for it… I have no qualms fighting with you there… but I'd rather prefer not to get into trouble while visiting with others."

"Like I'd waste my time on you, and like it would be a competition… after all, you _are _just a girl." He replied. There was something wrong with the silver haired girl, and for some strange reason he felt compelled to get a rise out of her.

"You never did explain why you are here, Soanaru." Kagome said, keeping the growl out of her voice to the best of her ability.

"I needed help, there is great danger for our world, and I didn't know where else to go…" Soanaru said.

"That is, also another reason that I am here." She sighed deeply.

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"After the shikon jewel was shattered, there was a great unbalance in the world. You see… there are actually 8 Jewels…" Iria started off, tempted to laugh when they gave her wide eyed expressions, but also knowing that the seriousness of the situation at hand didn't allow her to do so.

"There are 4 domains that center around the world, kind of like the continents of your time, Kagome. Musashi is one of those domains, bordering along it is the domain known as Danaria, which is north of here. East of that, is Bonolim and the last domain can only be reached by The Great Bridge, the domain there is known as Spirin. All the Jewels are located in both the center and the boarders of each of these domains." She said, slowly waiting for any questions, and keeping eye contact with the two listeners. Silence filled the room before Soanaru continued for her.

"The first jewel is obvious… The Sacred Shikon Jewel, in Musashi. The jewel at the boarder between here and Danaria is known as the Bramilia Jewel. In the center of that domain is the Presenta Jewel. West to the boarder Sentil Jewel and in Bonolin is the Albrin Jewel… and finally after going into Spirin is the Taneal Jewel." He said quietly.

"What about the jewel bordering the Domain of Spirin…" Kagome said, after a moment of silence.

"The only way we can get that jewel, is if we make it through Spirin, get the jewel there, and manage to get back, the jewel will be revealed to us." Iria answered.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Inuyasha asked, his golden eyes burning into the two teens.

"We can't… do this alone." She replied, removing her gaze. "Each jewel is guarded… it's impossible to do with only two people."

"How'd you know that Soanaru was going to be with you on this? You two didn't come together…" Kagome pointed out to her.

"Um…" Came the unintelligent answer from behind her, but Iria smiled.

"I went to see a seer… I knew he was going to come with me… I knew I was going to meet him here." She said, before standing suddenly.

Starring outside she watched as the sun began to lower in the sky. "You have… a lot to think about right now… I didn't mean to impose on you… I was planning on waiting for a day or two before I told you. Honestly, I came here to spend time with you, and to see what kind of family you raised… I suppose that Sango and Miroku have some of their own little munch-kins now?" She laughed softly.

"Yes, they have twins… a son and a daughter. 3 years of age." Kagome said fondly, remember again her two friends, obviously having a flashback of some kind.

"I'm… going to go for a walk… I'll be back in a bit." Iria said quietly, Inuyasha nodded at her as she pulled back the curtain and left. Soanaru looked at the other 2 in the room, before speaking.

"She's right, you have a lot to think about, I'll let you have your time." He said, also leaving the hut.

Inuyasha looked over at his mate, and she sighed slightly, leaning her head down to rest it on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"What choice do we have, she's our daughter… figuratively speaking…" He replied, kissing her cheek gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

A/N

Mmk. So, I don't know about the plot… I have a feeling that I confused a lot of people… of coarse… what else is new. I'm pushing this plot a lot too… meaning that… its going to get difficult to write I think… -.- meh. That's okay… I think that the problem with some of my other stories is that I don't really have a plot set up… well I do… but its not as thought out as this one… The only thing I know I have to be careful of is the fact that I can't rush this story like I did the last one. -.-

I have a bad feeling I'm going to get flamed… but that's okay… creative criticism is welcomed.

Anyways, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3 – Decisions and Discussions.

Iria blinked, pushing a strand of silver hair behind her should before yawning quietly. Her eyes flickered over to Inuyasha, than to Kagome before finally coming to rest on Soanaru. There was no way that either of the older 2 could know… not now at least.

Dark green met vibrant gold, and she smiled slightly before nodding, turning to Inuyasha.

"We need your answer, we should leave today if possible…" Her voice was soft as she spoke, knowing what she was asking her parents to do.

"Iria, you know that there is no way, we would or could ever turn you down… if you need our help, than we will be with you every step of the way." It was Kagome that replied, and Inuyasha nodded his approval of the statement.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me…" Iria's eyes looked over to the small girl that sat beside Inuyasha. "Where will Akina go?"

"Akina's going with us, Sango and Miroku are rebuilding the slayers village." Kagome again spoke and Iria nodded.

"That's fine… when you're ready to go, I'll be in the forest… I haven't seen Goshinboku for a very long time." Her excuse was dull, she knew… but she smiled brightly before standing and leaving the room for the others to pack their things.

Soanaru followed her out, quietly nodding to them as he did so.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at their half asleep daughter that lay by his side, before his eyes glanced back out the door.

"I'll go." He said, kissing her cheek gently before standing.

Iria jumped soundlessly into the tree, watching as Soanaru jumped into the branch just above hers.

"You told your uncle you'd be back in a month." He said.

"I know."

"You aren't going to be there in a months time… are you?"

"No."

"Then…."

"It's alright, Soanaru… I don't want uncle to worry… and he doesn't need to know, and I can take perfectly good care of myself." She sighed, "He's tired, Soa… he really honest-to-god is… and I don't want him to be stressed out about this… when he doesn't have to be, y'know."

"I understand… but you are also Heiress to the West… there are people that are just going to come after you, Ri."

"And isn't that why you're here?" She grinned suddenly.

There was a movement to her side and she suddenly held a dagger in her hand, moving swiftly as Soanaru came down beside her, his sword already drawn, revealing a light blue sword that glowed with energy.

Tetsusagia blocked the attack, the large fang was drawn as well, and the younger of the trio pulled back, rather sheepishly.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"It's fine Iria," He smiled, a fang glinting. "You two are oddly paranoid…" the silver haired hanyou's critical golden eyes were on them, and Iria put the dagger back into its sheath on her ankle.

"There is a war going on, Yasha'." Iria smiled sadly. "And we're both involved more than we wanted to be."

" You're apart of the war? Sesshomaru put you in a war?" Golden eyes suddenly turned angrily towards the west.

"Papa! It's fine… its partially my own fault I was involved." She sighed, her ears flattened against her skull.

"It wasn't your fault, Iria…" Soanaru replied, moving to lean against the back of the tree.

"I could have accepted." Sitting down gracelessly on the branch she let her legs dangle over the edge carelessly.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against the curved branches sitting Indian style on the branches near them.

"She was asked by the Lord of the Northern Lands to marry… and to make a bond with the northern tribe… both Sesshomaru and her declined…" Soanaru said.

"And the Northern Lord didn't really appreciate the fact that I told him to his face that he was a old slimy bastard and that there wasn't a chance in hell that I'd ever let him touch me." She replied haughtily.

" 'parently they didn't like that much either." Soanaru smirked.

"Anyways, they told the Southern Lord that the Western Lands were horrible business associates to put it mildly."

"And then they did the same to my father…"

"Lord Askuie did not appreciate that, because I'd already met him." Iria grinned, 2 fangs showing as she recalled the event. "He's a really good man."

"Needless to say that Father didn't believe the Lord of the North…"

"Where did you get that sword?" Inuyasha asked, after silence had settled over the group.

"What this one?" She gestured too the long sword that sat well placed on her right. It was overly large, looking similar to the transformed Tetsusagia, only completely straight with a slanted end.

"Yeah… you didn't have that before."

"I got all 3 of them made." She lied, her ears flickering.

"Hm…" He nodded.

Iria smiled, golden eyes glancing over to Soanaru once.

"I'm sorry, papa…" She met his eyes, the smile gone from her face. "I didn't mean to stay for so long… I meant to come here, a very long time ago… but after the war started I felt that it was apart of my duty to help them, I lost track of the time…"

"This isn't really what I'd call a family reunion." He replied, his voice resuming its usual gruff tone.

"Yasha…" She started.

"Inuyasha, this will put an end to the war… this is what the war is partially about." Soanaru cut in.

"I thought the war was about the refused marriage proposal." Inuyasha stated confusedly.

"Other than the marriage proposal… there was a demon, he found out about the jewels… about all that I told you." Iria started. "He devised a group of organized men that will do anything to get the jewels."

"So this man is like Naraku." It was a statement, instead of a question, but Iria nodded anyways.

"Yes except this man is a full demon, and more dangerous." She sighed.

"He also has the alliance of the Southern Lands of Musashi…" Soanaru added.

"We know little of him." Iria sighed, the frown set in her features deepening. "We should head back." She glanced off in the direction of the village. They had been there for almost two hours.

"Kagome's probably ready to go, I'll go check on her and meet you both back at the village gates in thirty minutes, alright?" Inuyasha asked, but didn't wait for an answer, having already disappeared and showing the agility that he still possessed.

"He went easy on me in that fight." Iria mused, her golden eyes looking up at the sky.

"So did you." Soanaru replied, sitting down beside her.

"I know. But I still don't think I could beat him, after all, Inuyasha beat Sesshomaru, and I have yet to do that in any fight I've fought against him." She smiled.

"You lied about your sword."

"They don't need to know as of yet, where the elemental sword I have came from… they don't know about the prophecy yet either." Her golden eyes that were impassive when she looked away, he suddenly smelt the tears.

"We're bringing them back into a war that I'm not so sure we can win Soanaru… I'm bringing my sister, into a war that she could die in."

"Iria, everything we're doing right now, the prophecy that was told to you, and I… it was all real, and unless something is done and we take action towards what's going on, everyone will die… including your parents and sister that we're involving. With or without their involvement, they could die." Throwing an arm around her shoulder he flicked one of her ears. "C'mon, princess… we have places to go and people to see."

She smiled and swatted at him for the nickname. Glaring playfully towards him as he took off, she ran after him.

Dark blue eyes watched as the 2 half demons ran. Their eyes scanned and then scoffed with a mocking voice, "Well princess, we'll just see how the great pack of humans and demons that killed Naraku face up against me." A deep growl-like chuckle reverberated through his lungs before he disappeared into the trees.

Soanaru leaned against the thick wood of the gates, supported by the huge pillar. She looked over him as they stood their waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. His dark midnight black hair was shoulder-length and had dark blue stripes running through it. He wore a black vest and a pair of black pants, that held tight around his hips and then were baggy. She assumed so that they didn't fall off during a battle. He wore the same sword from before, Arylyn, she believed was its name, which was comfortably sat on his left hip. The black cloak clung around him, and she realized that he had put it on again… she couldn't remember him wearing it before. Looking up at his face as his eyes opened, dark green cinders met her golden amber eyes.

_'Caught' _Her demon side snickered, and she herself growled an inaudible warning towards it.

Turning to look towards the house as she heard the screen door slam shut, she smiled when she saw Kagome with a large yellow bag on her back, catching a glimpse of the girl in a green skirt and black hair one moment before taking in the young woman coming towards her.

She wore traditional sandals, but than Iria realized that, that was it when it came to the traditional wear that Kagome had began to become accustom too. Light blue jeans and a red short kimono shirt that was cut off at the shoulders and tied in the back. Kagome's bright golden eyes and silver streaked hair were neither signs of naivety or being old, smiling softly, Iria waved at the older teenager, she came to the conclusion that Kagome had been through the blood sharing bond with Inuyasha in the time that she had been away.

Iria herself, looking down at her fingerless gloved hands and the silvery wisp of hair that fell over her shoulder, wondered how different she looked. The silver shirt she wore that was cut low in the neck and showed off most of her stomach because of the criss-crosses that went along her mid-drift. The black cloak she wore overtop of her shirt was standard with most of the royal bloodline, when you were next in line after the current lord died. The only difference between the cloaks that she and Soanaru wore, were that she had gotten hers from Sesshomaru and had his marking and that Soanaru got his from his father, which had the Eastern symbol on it. Enchantment was rested on her back and the tight black pants she wore hid the daggers that she held on the holster within both her left and right ankle well.

"Iria?" An exasperated voice brought her out of her thoughts and she blinked than smiled at her unknowing mother.

"Sorry, I was kind of dozing." Picking up the small tout-bag and pulling it over her left shoulder she glanced at Inuyasha, "You going to lead the way than?"

With a nod and an agreeable grunt, Inuyasha started his run, Akina holding on tight to his back as he zipped through the forest, his pack once again running behind him.

AN

Well, apparently that took longer than expected -.- sorry about that, I've been around and doing school work, work, and tutoring. Lol. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one up shortly, I'm hoping before remembrance day weekend. Lol.

Thank you too my 2 reviewers

Inu-n-Kag Gurl – too answer your question, yes, and hopefully it'll get less confusing, everything will start explaining itself, I think… eventually. Lol thank you for your review. Btw, I wasn't going to let Soanaru die last time, it says that he did I know, but there's like a whole bunch of parts to this, it goes up until like Kagome's era… lol. I was going to bring him back in the third installment, but I got a lot of negative feedback when I killed him off, and I don't want to have to kill people off to end a story. ;o… I figured I'd let you know… and that I don't plan to kill Soanaru off…

Hanyou Yogonem – thank you for your review, I appreciate it, lol. I'm sorry for the sad ending, with my last story, but as you can see, I brought Iria back … which I planned on doing anyways, I'm not the angst type.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4 – Shadow Mist of the Un-forsaken Forest.

Iria shivered, looking at the dark, droopy trees. Her eyes wandered over the woods, wondering why they were so dark when she knew that the lunar cycle was at the full moon.

They had been walking North for almost 3 days, Musashi being the smallest of all 4 country's the Danaria border should only be…

' _2 more days, walking as we are now… which is why we're walking so late at night.' _Iria thought, trying to work Inuyasha's plan out in her head. They'd be able to get there by night time the next day, and would try to infiltrate early the next morning.

Soanaru stopped short in front of her, causing her to bump softly into his back. "What the…"

"Shh." He said, pointing forward towards a blue glow, and as Kagome and Inuyasha walked right through. Akina fast asleep on Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Iria ran towards them, only to be thrown back by the barrier.

"Iria?" Soanaru said, offering his hand out towards her.

Standing and dusting herself off she sighed, "That's a barrier, and a strong one at that." She winced.

Biting his tongue on a smartass comment, "How were Kagome and Inuyasha able to pass through it." He asked instead.

A cross between a horrified look and a look of surprise crossed her face, and piercing gold met his deep green.

"We're in the Forest of the Un-forsaken."

--

Inuyasha grabbed her hand suddenly, and Kagome watched him turn around to look behind him. She did as-well, stopping short to realize that Iria and Soanaru were no longer behind them.

"Inuyasha? Where are they?" Kagome asked, looking at her mate questioningly.

"I'm not completely sure, I can't find their scents anywhere's."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, "All I smell is death and trees."

"That would be because you've come to join us." The strange voice made her jump, Inuyasha already unsheathing his sword as he turned. Kagome grabbing Akina off of his back quickly, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

"And just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha glared, his voice in a low growl.

"I am your destroyer." The voice spoke again.

"Keh, I highly doubt it, demon." Inuyasha pointed the sword towards where he assumed the voice to be coming from before taking a running leap towards the noise, bringing Tetsusagia down in a sweeping motion, "Wind Scar!"

--

"Shit." Iria shook her head wildly, trying in vain to clear it. "It's going to be damned near impossible to find them."

"Can't you do something to find them?" Soanaru asked.

"No, don't you think I already would've? I can't sense the Shikon no Tama anymore. It's almost as if it's vanished with them." She sighed. "Do you have any ideas?"

Soanaru shook his head negatively, looking in the direction that Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared. "Maybe we could just continue off in that direction."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Both Iria and Soanaru turned sharply towards the sound. it whispered like the wind, which was stupid, because the forest held no wind, and no life. Even the trees were mostly dead.

It was just a shadow at first. As it materialized the two hanyou's tensed, and prepared themselves, Enchantment and Arylyn in both their right hands.

"Who're you?" Iria asked, her voice holding the same commanding tone as her uncles.

"I am the care-taker of this forest, and you are both trespassing." The young woman that had appeared wore a long white gown, with pale blue eyes and white hair, she looked pale as a sheet. Her voice was soft, and Enchantment whined in response. The wind picked up and swirled around them, "Don't worry, the 3 others of your group will see you in hell." She laughed.

Iria's grip on Enchantments' hilt tightened, and Soanaru stepped forward, pointing Arylyn in a threatening manner.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." He said, and they both charged.

--

The battlefield was completely leveled. Inuyasha stood in the middle of the aforementioned place, breathing deeply with Tetsusagia hefted on his shoulder. There was a slice on his cheek, and blood dripped from it sluggishly.

"Given up yet, half-breed?" He called from above him, and Inuyasha snorted.

"Keh, you wish." Sharp golden eyes narrowed, before Inuyasha once again leapt up into the air, swinging Tetsusagia towards his opponent

"Adamant Barrage!" The huge sword hardened and diamonds encased it almost like a shield, before they were thrown towards the demon.

"Hmph. Fool! Let me show you the extent of my favorite attack!" He laughed, the barrier forming before any of them could stop it, flinging the Adamant Barrage back at Inuyasha.

Who in turn… smirked.

Readying the Tetsusagia, he swung it around, before jumping, "Backlash Wave!" He yelled the attack, again, sending the demonic energy of the adamant barrage back towards his opponent at 10 times the velocity.

"Did you forget about my barrier? Foolish half-breed." The demon again laughed, preparing to throw the backlash wave again back towards Inuyasha.

"Hit the mark!" The pink arrow flew past Inuyasha and mixed with the back lash wave. As the combined attack and the barrier collided, the barrier failed.

The demon guard screamed in a high pitched voice. Agony and pain coursing through-out his body as he fell, burnt to a crisp, before melting back into the ground.

Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusagia before turning to his mate and scared daughter.

"Are you okay?" He asked, golden eyes showing his concern.

"Yeah, I think so. Are you?" Kagome replied, her eyes glancing at the way he favored his left arm.

"Keh, I'm fine. Lets go find Iria." He turned back towards the leveled ground.

Kagome took hold of Akina's hand before walking towards Inuyasha and grabbing his own clawed hand in hers. Smiling softly, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Pulling away she nodded.

"Lets go then."

--

"Demon Flame!" Iria called, charging the female demon quickly as her blade began to smoke from the heat. Enchantment slammed against the barrier, and a bead of sweat trailed down Iria's cheek as she pushed harder into the force.

"Iria!" Soanaru bellowed, and her eyes flicked towards him, momentarily losing her concentration. The barrier burst with energy, throwing her back against the tree, Enchantment thudding in a tree not that far away from her and her ear twitched at the sound.

Growling low in her throat she turned golden eyes towards Soanaru, "What?!"

"I'd be careful little half breed, your dear friend just saved your life."

Leaning against the tree as she got up, there was a quick pulse that rang through her and she looked up sharply, thinking it was because of the Sacred Jewel and wondering if she could pin-point Kagome. She closed her eyes and focused, disappointment fluttering through her when she realized it wasn't her mother.

Iria opened her eyes, forcing herself back against the tree-trunk as she saw the beautiful forest that surrounded her. There was a gorgeous pale woman with long white locks of hair. She was crouched, smelling a pretty red rose that grew on a long fine. The light pink dress that seemed to flutter around her brought out her bright powder blue eyes.

The young woman jumped, as did Iria at the dark haired tall demon that jumped down beside her.

"Risha, we must leave." His voice was smooth, and full of the love that he had for her.

"Tarlin, I told you that I refuse to leave." Risha replied indifferently.

"Why are you so damned stubborn, woman, he will enslave us!" Tarlin's voice rose.

"Then that is what will happen…" Risha looked up, her eyes locking onto Iria's. Jumping again, Iria pushed off of the tree to jump into its branches and leave. Flipping up she closed her eyes once again.

"Iria!" With a sharp intake of breath, the young hanyou girl met Soanaru's gaze with confusion, than looked towards their opponent. The same, pale woman looked onwards towards her.

"Your name… its Risha, right?"

"Not that it matters, I am the guardian of this forest and your trespassing, my name or yours does not come into play whatsoever, because soon, you will be dead." The woman held a golden spear in her hand, preparing to throw it.

"And your mate… his name was, Tarlin, right?"

Iria wasn't suspecting the angered outburst from the older demon, and stood frozen to the spot when she threw the golden spear.

A heavy weight landed on her, throwing her to the side and into another dead tree. Starring into the deep green pools of her savior, she whimpered at the pain in her left side.

"Don't talk about my mate! He is not yours!" Risha had another golden spear in her hand and she threw it fiercely towards them.

"All Elements! Combined! Barrier!" The green and blue barrier encased them, the golden spear stopping in its tracks when it hit it and fell to the ground beneath them.

"I didn't mean any harm towards him, I'm sorry. I just want to know what happened, you had such a beautiful forest." She gasped for breath, the long black cloak that was normally around her entirely was moved to the side enough for Soanaru too see the deep wound that she had on her side.

"Iria?" Golden eyes closed before she began to push herself forward slowly.

"What happened?" The desperation in Iria's voice seemed to quell the apprehension in Risha as she started to talk.

"The demonic five invaded us… their master began enslaving us… starting with the lesser demon… Tarlin tried to get me to leave, in this very clearing… he asked it of me and I denied leaving my people. My stubbornness would be the death of us all. _He_ took over Tarlin's body and there is very little I can do, for I can not go against my mate… it is beyond my will."

"How long has it been?" Soanaru asked, standing beside Iria and she leaned barely into him, shifting her weight towards him…

"6 months."

Iria's eyes widened, "The forest of the Un-forsaken has been here for an extremely long amount of time, hasn't it?"

"It has been named that for much longer, because its beauty captivates demons and humans alike luring them into the middle of the forest, where it is impossible to get out… and you are usually eaten by stronger demons that live here." She answered.

"Tarlin, if I may use his name so lightly… he was taken over, was he not?" Iria asked.

"Yes, by the demon Kazuto. Possessed, to protect me… oh I haven't seen him in ages." The smell of salt began to surface in the air.

"Where are they now?" Soanaru inquired.

"I'm not completely sure… in Danaria somewhere I'm assuming, but I'm to forever guard this place…" The pale blue orbs began to dim and lose focus. "And I am a guard and your trespassing!" she shrieked.

"Risha!" Soanaru's voice raised, standing in front of Iria with Arylyn in front of him. Iria had her hand on his shoulder to keep herself steady, before pushing him aside slightly.

"Risha, can… I believe I can help you… would you let me? For Tarlin?" Iria asked, her hand out in front of her body.

Pale blue met bright golden as they began to focus once again.

"I am sorry, please, please help me… god please." Risha fell to her knees with a soft sob and Iria walked over to her calmly. Falling down beside the pale woman as she continued to sob. Smiling softly, "I'd be more than happy to help you, but lets get away from here, okay?"

Nodding the still sobbing girl stood with Iria's help.

"Your friends killed the other guard that resided into the forest, and sent him to hell…" Risha sniffled.

"Could you tell us where they are?" Soanaru asked, walking over to Iria as she pulled Enchantment out of the tree, sheathed it and leaned against the tree exhaustedly.

"Yes." Risha paused, looking Iria over. "Did I cause that injury? I'm so sorry."

"Oh no." Iria smiled again softly. "This is nothing, I've had this for a while, when I was traveling from the west down to Inuyasha Forest." Waving it and Soanaru off she pushed off of the trunk of the tree. "Now, you said something about finding our friends?"

"Yes, they aren't that far away surprisingly, follow me." Risha turned towards the direction the Inuyasha, Kagome and Akina had disappeared and began to walk. Iria and Soanaru followed only a few steps behind.

"Do you really trust her?" Soanaru asked, looking down at the younger.

"Yes… I know what I saw…"

"How? How'd you know what her name was, and what would set her off?"

A painful sigh left Iria's lips before she met his gaze, "Honestly, I have no idea…" A flicker of fear passed through the golden irises before she looked back towards Risha.

"We'll figure it out, Ri…"

The flash of red was all it took to have Iria running towards the other two older hanyou's. Akina latched onto her sibling and Iria hugged back as she filled her parents in on what was going on with Risha, leaving out key details such as the harsh fight and the wound on her side.

They began walking, towards the exit with Risha leading the way. Akina rested on Iria's back and Kagome on Inuyasha's, both sleeping soundly. There was a collective sigh of relief as the forest began to thin and day light filtered over the tree tops. Inuyasha set Kagome down gently with Akina sleeping peacefully beside her. He sat down as well leaning back against the tree trunk and resting his eyes.

Risha slept on the other side of the small clearing that they had found, knowing that Inuyasha was their pack leader and that he had yet to trust the white haired beauty, she kept her distance wisely.

Soanaru sat in the tree branch close to Iria as she closed her eyes. Golden slits found his and she gave him a rare true smile, "I'm fine, get some sleep."

"You should get it looked after." He said sternly.

"Your not my mother, and I told you that it was fine." Iria answered quietly.

"Quit being so stupid and get Kagome to check it out, I can smell the infection already settling in it, and I can sense that your in pain…"

Iria growled warningly, "I'm fine, Soanaru, I've had this for a while and it doesn't hurt that much… I'm not risking slowing us down, time isn't exactly a luxury we can afford right now."

"It'll slow us down even more if you get sick, you know what will happen if infection gets into something like that."

"Would you quit trying to mother me?" She voice was low and deadly. "Now if you don't have anything other than criticism for me, go away."

"Not until you promise to get it looked at."

"No, now go to sleep or get the hell out of this tree."

"No, stop being so stupid and get it looked at."

"Get out of the tree."

"No."

"Fine." Rolling over on her right side she wrapped herself up in her own warm cloak and closed her eyes, ears twitching to the sound around her, a small smirk on her face as she heard Soanaru growl indifferently before settling down and disappearing farther up in the tree.

Looking down at the painful cut she sighed. It already looked infected… it didn't matter anymore… she'd just have to wait until it healed, and that shouldn't take very long. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time, she settled herself once again and closed her eyes, falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.

AN

Okay, that was a longish chapter, but I said that I'd have an update up before remembrance day, lol. Here it is. Now I must go and work on that project because, none the less… its due tomorrow… lol.

Hopefully I'll have another update up again soon, until then…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5 –Enchantments Blade.

Iria leaned against a rather large tree trunk, listening to the firebugs and the restless night. Everything was abuzz, and the quarter moon made her cringe… only one week left… one measly week.

"You should probably get some sleep." Soanaru's voice broke into her thoughts and she glanced back at him.

"I can't sleep." She shrugged, and it was true, the pain in her side seemed to pulse every time that she attempted too.

"Tch. C'mon back to camp." Soanaru said, pulling gently on her shoulder.

Nodding, she turned, before going completely still. Everything around them had stopped moving and she looked around expectantly.

"Ri?" He questioned, and she jumped.

"Sorry, I thought I heard some-…" "INUYASHA!"

Iria was cut off when she heard the sound of Kagome's scream, without sparing Soanaru a glance she was off and running. Enchantment dug into the ground when she came to a halt at the camp fire.

"Kagome?!" Iria called, looking at the clearing. Her eyes turned to slits when they came to rest on a very unpleasantly smug looking face.

"Ah, another mangy mutt." Koga's voice rang out over the clearing.

"If I do recall, this mangy mutt holds power over you, remember where your lands lie, fool." Soanaru had Koga pinned with his eyes, Arylyn resting easily in his right hand.

"Papa?" A questioning voice asked from behind Koga, as a young man came out of the bushes.

"Whose the furball?" Inuyasha asked, gesturing with the Tetsusagia towards the kid that looked remarkably like Koga.

"This is my full-fledged wolf demon son, mutt. More than what you can obviously pull off."

"Listen here you stupid bastard of a wolf…" Inuyasha started, taking a running leap at the wolf demon.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome said, her voice even and calm as she held Akina in her arms safely.

Koga took a step towards her, his arms open wide and his face apart of some illusion, and Kagome stepped back slightly, though her face was still set in the determined frown. "I knew you always loved me more than that stupid half demon." He said.

"I'd be very careful as to how many steps you'd like to take towards her, demon… because no such spell binds me." Iria's voice was deadly as she blocked Koga's path with Enchantment. Soanaru stood in front of Kagome, while Risha looked confusedly at the group.

"As if I'm worried about you, you're already favoring your right side… little hanyou." Koga replied.

"I am favoring neither of my sides, flea-bag." Iria smiled gently before swinging Enchantment with deadly grace. "Element Earth and Fire: Hell Gates." Her voice was icy as she slammed the sword directly into the ground.

"Not quite fast enough, mutt." Koga gave a wolfish grin before punching her hard in the stomach, then again in the head which sent her flying towards the trees, and Enchantment lying harmlessly in the ground.

"Damnit." She swore, breathing in deeply as she tried to catch her breath.

"Iria!" Kagome called, taking a step towards her but Soanaru blocked her path.

"There's something wrong…" He whispered.

Kagome took another look towards Koga, and watched as he and Inuyasha, who seemed to have gotten up since Kagome sat him. Koga seemed… out of control.

"He has one! He's one of the-!" Risha cut herself off with her own scream when Koga's son grabbed her.

"Risha!" Iria yelled. "Fire's claws!" She swiped when she got behind Koga's son making the wolf prince snap his head up

"You want to play the hostage game? Now tell me who you really are, because you aren't Koga."

A sadistic smirk passed over his face and she watched as he walked towards her, the only thing in his way was Enchantment.

"You think I care if he lives or dies?" He sneered, walking step by step towards her.

"He is a comrade, you wouldn't leave him behind, or allow me too kill him."

Koga's face melted away as another replaced it. Dark, pale and ugly seemed to mock her and she glared hatefully at him.

"My name is Kai and I am three." He smirked, and the person she was holding as her hostage faded away from her.

"And I am Kane, for I am four."

Iria watched them frozen too her spot wonderingly. Her side vision caught the same look on everyone else's face as well. Inuyasha seemed to be the only one that could move as he charged towards them with Tetsusagia raised high.

"Wind Scar!" He screamed.

The powerful attack was sent towards Kane and Kai, who seemed not too care. Kai's grin turned vicious again and a dark cloud seemed to catch the Wind Scar and change its direction. Now the Wind Scar was on a coarse set for the others. Soanaru and Kagome had moved to stand near Iria and Risha. The only thing in the way was Enchantment.

The sword glowed all 4 colors of the elements, then hummed remorsefully. It absorbed the Wind Scar within itself before it could reach them. Iria's scream was hallow as a long, deep jagged scar appeared in the blade.

"No!" Iria ran at Kai and Kane as fast as she could, "Fire's Dance." She brought the 2 smaller katana's out, and the 50 meter high flames went up before closing in on the two.

Iria stood in the middle of the cloud of dust. Between the Wind Scar and Fire Dance attacks, everything seemed torn to hell. She moved a hand over her side, the silver shirt she wore covered in blood.

Inuyasha glanced at Soanaru, who nodded in turn. Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusagia before moving quickly over to his family. He hugged Akina and Kagome to him tightly, Risha just glanced at the battle field, uncertainty written all over her face.

She felt the heavy material of the cloak being draped over her shoulders and she hugged it too her. Looking back at Soanaru, she blinked at him. His calculating eyes were looking over where the dust had settled.

They were gone. There was nothing left of the 2 strangers that had come after them, and Iria leaned back lightly into Soanaru's chest.

"I told you…" He said, when he felt her lean back against him.

"Told me what?" She replied tiredly, her eyes already drooping closed.

"That you should've gotten this checked." His hand moved to her side and ghosted over the wound gently. She sighed.

"Soa, we're almost there… to the border… we're going to have to invade them. I'm not slowing us down, not when it was my idea in the first place. Not when its my prophecy." Soanaru could hear her heart rate slowing down and evening out.

Wrapping his cloak around her, he lifted her up easily and carried her over to where the others stood. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, having heard the conversation no matter how soft they had spoken, and those eyes seemed to say that they'd be talking about it when Iria woke up again.

Looking at Kagome, Soanaru spoke "She's hurt, and she needs too have the wound on her side looked at… before she wakes up."

"Alright. We're going to set up here for the night…" Inuyasha's voice was commanding and soft. Iria was injured and Akina was terrified. The other's were slightly shaken, having seen these things before.

Soanaru set Iria down on the futon that Kagome laid out before turning back too the large sword sticking out of the ground. Walking over too it he grabbed the hilt and pulled it out as gently as possible. But the sound of the blade cracking was deafening, as was the pulse that was sent out over the ground.

Enchantment broke.

A/N

You'll understand why I did that in the next chapter. By the way, when I wrote this out on paper, there were 32 chapters too it. I'm sorry for being so long on the updating process. I kept messing up when I wrote the intro. Lol. Ohh, Kai and Kane will be explained in the next chapter. Neways, that's it… read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6 – The Surprise of Understanding…

Inuyasha sat leaned against a tree across from the fire. Golden eyes reflected the flame clearly. Kagome was lay, stretched out beside him, with her head rested comfortably in his lap. Akina was laid out beside Kagome, snuggled into her mothers side.

He watched Iria, the fire only lit up half of her face. Her exhaustion was more than even she knew. Briefly he wondered why she hadn't told him the whole truth. Why she had closed up so much then 6 years previous.

She knew that Soanaru was propped up against the tree beside her. She also recognize morning as the cool air touched the bare skin of her revealed back. Amber eyes opened slowly, blinkingly staring at the fire. Sitting up quickly, she also saw Inuyasha on the other side of the flames.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

Rubbing her eyes she smiled warily at him, "I feel fine. How're you? You were injured as well."

"Feh. It already healed." Narrowed eyes he suddenly became more serious. "We need to talk."

Iria nodded. Soanaru and Kagome were suddenly awake and sitting up. Akina lay still sleeping, but now on Kagome's lap.

"What the hell is this prophecy you've kept from us." Inuyasha stated.

"Well, you're blunt." Soanaru rolled his eyes and Iria elbowed him in the rib.

"The prophecy is nothing too worry about. It is something that I alone need to fulfill." She replied.

"You would have told us it if that was all there was too it." Kagome replied knowingly.

"Why? There isn't anything to worry about… just…-" She started.

"There was a prophecy read 279 years ago. It was said that a half blood would be orphaned and given two gifts. The ability too use elements to her nature, and too transcend time." Soanaru said.

"Transcend time?" Kagome asked, confused for a second.

"Yeah. It was said that this prophecy would be born 300 years from the day it was predicted. This child was born. However, she was sent through The Great Bone Eaters Well, because the world she had been in before was dying." Iria looked away at this point as Soanaru continued too explain.

"A half demon found her and raised the young child until the elderly woman was killed in a raid. After that, she would have 5 tasks to complete before she was ultimately sent back to the time she was meant to live in."

"Task one, would be to help defeat Naraku, the evil demon that was slowly killing the time, during the Warring States Era." Iria said.

"Task two, learn the 4 elements before the four domains become unstable." Soanaru added. "And collect the 8 jewels as well, returning the four domains back to relative peace."

"Task three, four and five are still sorta unknown." Iria averted her eyes, her expression sheepish.

"How are they unknown? The Prophecy has already been read, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it was read, and written down… but the paper it was written on was ripped. The last three tasks are just going to come as they are, I guess." Iria sighed

Kagome nodded once before speaking, "Is there anything else that you haven't told us?"

Iria looked Kagome dead in the eye, "Everything that I've told you is the truth, it is everything I know about my life."

Inuyasha snorted rudely at that statement.

"Problems?" Iria asked, sarcastically.

"You left one important detail out, that you neglected to tell anyone." He said, golden eyes pinned to her own. Her own eyes widened slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Soanaru suddenly blurted out.

"There's a claiming mart on her neck, one that represents the eastern kingdoms, and you have a similar one that represents the Western Lands. Meaning you're mates." He said.

Iria's hand moved to her neck, which she touched absentmindedly over the fang marks embedded there. Sighing softly, before snorting and beginning to laugh.

"Is that what you wanted me to tell you? That we were mates?" She asked, once she'd gotten back under control. Wiping her eye with her finger to rid the tears.

"You didn't think that the possibility of you being pregnant was something that we needed to know?" Inuyasha replied.

"I'm not with child, so there is no need to worry about that little detail…" Iria rolled her eyes.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, we were mated over a year and a half ago." She sighed before standing.

"Anymore questions as to how I live my life?" Iria questioned waiting a second before turning on her heal, "I'm going for a walk…"

"You can't. Do you know what day it is? You'll be getting weaker throughout the entire day…?" Inuyasha said to her.

"Oh that's a statement I haven't heard before… I've still lived most of life as a hanyou. I'm aware of the night that I have to be most careful." She stalked out quickly into the cool night.

Soanaru glanced at them with deep green eyes. "I'm sorry we've kept this from you. I hope you understand… the western and eastern kingdoms needed to be united, and she and I were caught in the middle."

"Caught in the middle?" Kagome questioned.

"Iria is Sesshomaru's heir. He intitled that to her about the same time that we mated." He explained.

-Flashback-

It had been two days after the initial ceremony for the mating. He could feel her nervousness through the bond that they shared. He wore the black robes of the eastern lands and stood upfront near Sesshomaru and his own father.

She had been stunning. Wearing silk robes of blue and silver. But even he heard the immediate whispers that sprung up in the crowd of only demons and demoness' Still thought she walked at the elaborate pace and didn't falter a step.

Their eyes connected briefly and he felt the rush of fear, sadness and anger from her. But he channelled pride and strength back. Just as she reached the small platform they all sat on.

"Iria, will you accept this crown as your own if the Lords fate should be death before he can bring his own heir into the world."

She bowed her head appropriately.

"You cannot allow such a vile beast to accept the crown of the heir to the western lands, Lord Sesshomaru!" An old demoness spoke loudly from the crowd.

"You disagree with my choice?" Sesshomaru asked.

"N..n..no milord."

"Uncle, may I add?" Iria asked.

"You may."

"I'm Iria, for those of you that didn't know. I was born to my grandfather's youngest son, Inuyasha. I cant change that, just like you cant change the fact that you were all born to full fledged demons. My birthright as a hanyou is precious. I will never ever forget the hateful looks of disgust. It makes you stronger being by yourself. I'm not saying I want to lead you, want to boss you around because I have the power too do so… I want to fight beside you in battle defending our lands. I want to talk to you as an equal, and ask for your advice since most of you are somewhat older. If you still feel the same about me being a hanyou, than I'm sorry." She said, "But I will do that of which my uncle bids me."

Whispers broke out as she stepped back. Soanaru clapped respectively with the others she noticed. Backing down from the place she stood she caught the slight smile on Sesshomaru's lips.

The ceremony for announcing his heir went well from that time on. Iria accepted the small silver crown as it was placed ontop of her head gracefully before kissing Sesshomaru's face before going to stand next too Soanaru.

"If its any contallation, at least we're in this together…" He said awkwardly. He felt her amusement just as she felt his nervousness.

"Yeah, so if I go down I'm probably going to take you with me." She smiled before leaning gently into his arms.

-end flashback-

"I see."

"Some still don't respect her but, you know. Most do, so it works out alright." Soanaru replied. "Now if there isn't anything more you wished to discuss… I'm going to go and make sure my mate isn't as distraught as she feels." He rubbed his chest absentmindedly.

Kagome and Inuyasha gestured in the direction of where Iria went. Soanaru was gone by the time they turned back to tell him it was to leave. They both sat in comfortable silence rocking their child back and forth.

"Do you think that Akina will be any better when she's as old as Iria?"

Laughing softly Kagome replied, "I doubt it…"

--

She sensed him trying to sneak up on her, but she didn't care. Feeling the warm cloak wrap around her shoulders was slightly more frightening than she thought it would be, nearly jumping out of her skin t the odd feel.

"You alright?" He asked and she nodded. Leaning slightly back into his arms as they talked.

The Cliffside they overlooked was filled with water from the spring defrost. The huge waterfall promising a flood at some point before the end. The sun was glinting the rocks making it even more beautiful.

"We're close." She said softly.

"I know. Are you ready for that battle?" Soanaru asked.

"I have the two smaller katana's but I don't have enchantment anymore, do I?"

Soanaru shook his head against her neck as they sat together. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"It wasn't your fault… so stop feeling guilty."

The scream that tore through the air was loud and made them both jump. They stood quickly before taking off towards the sound and the quickly appearing smell of blood.

Smoke rose from the forest, billowing over the tops of the trees quickly. Soanaru ran through on the ground while Iria jumped and caught one of the trees under her felt catapulting herself through the air.

They both came to a stop at the edge of the forest beside the small group of fox demons scattering around trying to get away from the ogre demons surrounding them.

"Have you come to help us? P…lease." The little body of a baby fox demon sat near the bush on the opposite side of them. Iria dropped easily from the tree in front of him.

"What happened?" She asked softly, bringing the kit into her arms as she pushed the water energy into her hands to soothe some of the worse wounds on his skin.

"The ogre demons went crazy, I don't understand it much either, they usually live in perfect harmony with them." He replied, shivering at the cold of her magic.

"Hide, alright? Quickly." She said, "We'll fix this."

The small kit scampered off with a nod and both Soanaru and Iria took off into the village, swords drawn. The smog blocked out the sun as it edged slowly towards sunset.

Arylyn swept in beautiful arcs, glowing a pretty blue as it sliced clean through one of the large demons. He ran through the northern and eastern parts of the small village cleaning out the survivors of the brutal attack.

"Element Wind: Wind Break." She called, both of the smaller swords in her hands crossed as the wind cut through the ogre demon quickly.

Soanaru took a quick look around before digging Arylyn into the ground. Walking carefully into the rather large tent he looked around for any survivors. Finding none he turned only for his sensitive ears to pick up the sound of tiny whimpers coming from the closet.

Twisting back around he walked slowly over to the closet and opened the door in the same manner. 3 small fox demon kits huddled quietly in the confined space. They hid their faces in each others shoulders, waiting for the finishing blow.

"Hey, little ones. I wont hurt you, I promise. My friend, she and I are here to help you." He whispered softly too them holding his hand out to them.

The cowering little demons glanced at him wearily before taking the offered hand. They climbed up his arm until they reached his shoulder and sat much like Shippo did in his earlier years.

Soanaru walked out of the tent only to be met by the ugly faces of 3 ogre demons. He dodged to the side as one tried to punch him with an overgrown fist, only to be side swipped by another one. Landing on his side he absorbed the blow so the kits weren't hurt.

But suddenly all three ogres were on him, and he didn't know how he was going to dodge this one. The secret technique of the Eastern Kingdom wasn't perfected enough to use with other people.

As the fists came crashing down towards him he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain that never came. The clang of metal and skin was sickening as it cut through the scale flesh.

"Move!" But it was too late, even as he threw himself out of the way the blades creaked under the weight of the fists, and her arms faltured as her long silver hair changed to black and long claws turned to human fingernails. The blades shattering into a million pieces was deafening.

Everything went black suddenly.

--

Soanaru carried her close to his body. She was breathing barely, but breathing none the less. Her now midnight black hair was slightly matted and it concerned him, even as he fed his demonic aura into her frail human body. Watching as it helped slow the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

--

AN

So like, since I haven't updated in what feels like years, which I'm sorry about by the way, this is a double update chapter thing.  Enjoy.

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7 – The ways of the Sword.

Soanaru sat by her bedside. It was well into the night and he had wondered if Inuyasha and Kagome would come to find them but as of yet it hadn't happened. He stroked the black hair on her head carefully.

Iria stirred as the lights of dawn shone through the window. Her golden eyes opened slowly. She whimpered as her bones cracked and snapped when she moved.

"Soa?" She whispered. "are you okay?"

Soanaru's hand tightened on hers slowly. The harsh whiteness of the walls was nearly overpowering too them both as they opened their eyes.

"Ah, young ones. How do you feel?" The old fox witch asked and Iria smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine thank you." She sat up, holding back a wince.

"Ri, you should be resting…" Soanaru whispered. Shaking her head she held his hand tightly before pulling herself to her feet.

"How is everyone here?" She asked, "We came a little late to help…"

"We lost a few, but it would have been more with out you two dears' help. Thank you, we appreciate it." The older demon replied.

"Yeah." She mumbled as she looked around the small make-shift infirmary. Numerous little fox demons were around them.

"Well, I must go tend to others. I hope you know that you were extremely lucky." The demon said, nodding her head towards Soanaru. "My names Ashen if you need anything." And with that she left.

Iria turned her gaze to Soanaru. His blue streaked hair hung slightly on his face as he snoozed, stretched out over the sleeping mat she had been on. She could feel his pronounced presence from the demonic energy he had sent through her body.

Quietly she tip-toed around him before walking carefully towards the exit. There was some business to take care of first.

--

Kagome glanced worriedly around from where she and Inuyasha watched Akina play. Iria hadn't returned since the day before and it disturbed her.

"Do you think that we were to forward?" She questioned, leaning into her mates embrace.

"Keh, no. She should have told us the truth in the beginning…" Inuyasha answered. "She'll be back, you worry too much woman."

"You worry too little." Kagome pouted slightly, poking him in the stomach.

--

Risha could tell that the pack leader, she was as of yet unsure of his name, was still watching her. She grinned cunningly. Oh how that bitch would rue the day she had ever trusted her. Risha chuckled softly.

--

Iria stood at the center of a small clearing not far away from the small fox camp. Starring around the trees outlining the circle, she grinned when she saw the shadow amidst the trees.

"I knew uncle didn't trust me enough too do this by myself." She sighed, "Sachi, Kino… get out here!" Her voice called over the tree tops.

2 demons dressed in similar outfits as a demon slayer fell to the ground in front of her. One wore a orange demon slayer outfit, while the other wore dark blue.

"Milady, it was not that he didn't trust you." Sachi said, her red hair falling in front of her eyes as she spoke.

"Hai, he just wants you protected and safe." Kino added, his deep purple eyes locking on hers.

"Mm. I know. Thank you for your help by the way. I know you had to have defeated some of those ogres." She said.

"You're welcome, milady." They coursed. Bowing their heads lower.

Sighing abruptly Iria said, "You don't have to call me lady, you've been with me since I first went to the castle, nor do you have to bow to me. I am not your leader…"

"Yes Iria-san." They replied.

"You should come with me to the village. I need you to do me a favour." She said.

--

After appointing them proper guards of the small village she crept back to where Soanaru still lie. Most of the injured were gone now, and the rest slept soundly. She knelt down toward him, brushing the same pieces of hair off his face as she pressed her hand against his face.

The hand that lay on his thigh was suddenly around her waist and brought her down fast. Her body moulded into his and they fit similar to puzzle pieces. Iria yelped quietly as he grinned sleepily down at her.

"You're tired, get some sleep Ri." He whispered, placing a tender kiss on her forehead as her golden eyes drooped sleepily. Snuggling into his arms she fell into an easy sleep.

--

The creepy deep blue eyes watched every scene as though the owner was there for each one. Smiling evilly as he noted the group was temporarily separated.

"Excellent. This will be much easier for me to put my plans in place. Kukuku." He laughed weirdly.

A small sliver of Enchantment lay on the table in front of him. The piece shimmered and shined in the soft light of the room. Like a soft, incomplete jewel of its own.

--

AN!

Gasp. What is to come. :O! anyways, expect an update whenever I get one in. I know that they're a little sporadic, and I'm sorry. However, my school year it winding down ever so slowly… so hopefully after my assessments are done, I'll have more time for such as this. Double update though!

Reviews make me happy and give me inspiration, hint hint. Haha.


End file.
